i'm just the new girl in domino
by Sk8rgrl120591
Summary: i'm just a girl from scotland who now lives in domino, friends, adventure, romance who knows what awaits me. i'm no good at summarys please R
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or any of it's characters but azami is my own person and she is completly mine

* * *

"Bye gran, Bye Ailean," I said as I hugged my gran and sister at the airport

"Now Azami be careful," my gran told me before I turned away. I then turned back simply give her a peace out sign and a big smile before running to the departure lounge and shouting

"Watch out Domino here I come!"

"I pity the folk who have to live with her," Ailean says to my gran

"So do I Ailean, so do I, but dont worry well see her sometime," my gran reassured her as they exited the airport.

* * *

Hello my name is Azami and I am fifteen years old. i have dark brown almost black eyes and brown hair, I love to sing and dance, and I am the current owner of the millennium dagger. I have just been told that you are going to live with a new foster carer in a new town in a new country but I'll explain that later. I have one younger sister who is 10 years old. Her name is Ailean and she will be staying in Scotland with my gran you could say the two of us were too much for her. I'm friendly most of the time to mostly everyone and I defiantly don't judge by first impressions, but I can be a right little bitch and I can go from friendly to not so friendly in 0.01 seconds, making me a tad bit unpredictable. I'm probably one of the weirdest people you will ever meet and I think this change will be good for me… maybe… and this is my story about how I moved from everything I ever knew and found a completely new life in Domino city

* * *

I sat down in your first class seat (did I forget I forgot to mention that my parents left you a bit of a fortune when they died so I'm actually kinda rich) only to notice that everyone around me was either old or a really big boring businessman sometimes both. Knowing this I groaned, trust gran to get me seat next to the boring people.

Since there was no one around me that even interested me in the slightest I went into my bag and found the letter that told me that you would be moving believe it or not i only got it two days ago…

Flashback

"Azami you have mail," gran said as I entered the kitchen as she handed me the letter

"Hmm wonder what this is?" I asked myself as I opened the mysterious letter. i read it slowly twice not quite believing what it said

"Is there something wrong?" gran asked

"Hell yeah there is something wrong listen to this!" I shouted said as I began to read

"Dear miss Hatake due to the fact that Mrs swan is not a blood relative of yours the government has decided that you should go and stay with another foster carer. You will be staying with Mr Mouto and you will be joining him on the 5th of March in Domino Japan. The tickets are enclosed with this letter please keep it for further information

Mr Clarke" I finished I was mad to say the least

"How the hell can they do this to me? I mean I thought we had an agreement that Ailean and me had to stay together were to stay together no matter what." I couldn't hold it back any longer and started to cry

"Azami, dear, don't cry, look on the bright side, you will gat to go to a new place and meet new people," gran said trying to calm me down

"but you know I don't make friends easily and I hate travelling," I argued but just then Ailean came through the door and not wanting to let her see me cry i stopped immediately, nobody besides gran ever saw me cry if Ailean saw me cry she would get sad too and I hated it when she was sad I stood up and went over to her

"Ailean listen, I'm going to have to go away for a while and I don't know when I will be back," I explained to her

"Azami what do you mean, I don't understand?" she asked

"I mean the idiotic government is moving me to Japan," I explained with a balled up fist

"WHAT!!!!!" she yelled she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"YOU'RE MOVING TO JAPAN!!!!"

* * *

well that's the first part of my new story please R&R thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: okay I do not own yugioh at all in anyway but I wish I did pout

Okay so last time I told you I was moving to Japan

"Do you mind you are in my seat," I snapped back to reality when a guy with a deep voice spoke to me

"Oh sorry I must be the next one along," I said looking at my ticket "yep I've got the window seat," I said happily

"hn," was his reply, regardless I smiling up at him and you then moved along. The guy then sat down next to me and pulled out a laptop.

I took a good look at him

'not to bad' I thought. He had brown hair and perfect icy blue eyes I felt like I could have gotten lost in them.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped, I blushed and quickly looked away  
"N-nothing," I said quickly as I promptly fastened my seatbelt getting ready for takeoff.

As soon as I was allowed to use my ipod I fished it out and listened to it for most of the trip, I never noticed the guy next to me glancing over every once in a while.

For most of the trip you listened to your ipod and had it on full blast, which I was pretty sure, caused the poor guy next to me to lose his concentration more that once.

When I got off the plane I realised that I didn't know what this guy Mr Mouto looked like.

"Man, how the hell am I supposed to find this guy if I don't know what he looks like?" you asked myself, just then an angel must of heard my silent prayers that I wouldn't get lost because a boy with really weird tricolour spiky hair came up to me  
"excuse me are you Miss Hatake?" he asked

"Uh-huh who are you?" I asked, still paying, but this time it was that he wasn't some sort of pervert looking for a good time

"Oh sorry my name is Yugi Mouto, and the guy over there is my Grampa," he told me pointing over to some old guy with violet eyes,

"Come on," he said whilst pulling me towards the old guy

"Hey Grampa I found her," he said to the old guy still dragging me

"Pleased to meet you Mr Mouto, I am Hatake Azami," I said to him holding out my hand

"Please call me Grampa, everyone does," he said accepting my hand, wow Japanese people are a lot nicer than some people back home.

Well that was part two please R&R thank you

Sk8rgrl120591


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters but Azami and Leila are mine as is the plot if you take them I will set my ninja monkeys on you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so last time I met some guy on a plane and my new foster carer and his grandson and now I'm a in the taxi going to my new home where I could end up living until I'm sixteen at the least. I sitting in the taxi minding my own business when I saw yugis' millennium puzzle   
"hey Yugi, I didn't know you had a millennium item," he just looked at me then the puzzle

"Uh, yeah, it's the millennium puzzle but how'd you know anything about it?" he asked, I went into my bag and pulled out a small dagger

"I know about it because I have one too, this is the millennium dagger,"

"Cool," I then had a thought

'What if this guy has a yami like me, oh no help!' I thought, you see my yami is a bit of a bitch at times especially if you got her when she has just woke up or been flying, she also tends to hate anything new, this worried me a bit, but then again he might not be too bad, I mean deep down my yami is a nice person, if you get to know her,  
just then we arrived at a little game shop in the town

"Well we're here," Grampa, said, "Yugi perhaps you can show azami to her room,"

"Yeah, okay," Yugi said oh so sweetly, so we all went inside and Yugi showed me to my room. It was small but comfy, it had a single bed next to the window and a large desk

"it's perfect," I said to yourself and Yugi, I liked smaller spaces, easier to fill, I setting down some bags and just then Yugi came up to me and asked  
"um Azami I was just wondering, but since you have a millennium item does this mean you have a yami?"

"Uh yeah, that's what I was going to ask you," I told him laughing nervously

"Really you have a yami?" Yugi for some reason was a little excited "That's awesome so do I," he finished

"Cool, can I meet him," I asked

"Yeah sure hold on a minute," he said just then there was a flash of light and in yugis' place stood a guy that looked a lot like him except he was taller and looked a lot more mature

"Hi I'm Azami," said said as I held out my hand, trying my very best not to be nervous, one thing me and my yami do share is a disliking of meeting too many new people, he took it much to my relief

"And I'm yami, pleased to meet you azami," he said his voice was really deep, especially compared to yugis

"Same here, you are nothing like my yami," he just raised an eyebrow   
"you see she's a lot more, aggressive than me when it comes to meeting new people," I explained he nodded

"I see, can I speak to her?" he asked, this worried me a bit, just a little bit, okay who am I kidding I was afraid for the poor guys safety, if I had any luck she would be too nauseous to fight

"Well... okay... But if she attacks you her weak spot is her right elbow just prod it and she will let me have control again," I told him, he nodded and let her take over, she was the same height as but her eyes were crimson and her hair was black.

"Uh, I HATE FLYING," she shouted before realising that there was someone else in the room she hadn't been paying attention during the previous conversation, and her face was now like this --'

"Who are you? And where am I? I demand to know right now," she screamed, boy was she angry

"Calm down you are in Japan and I am well I don't know my real name so you can call me-," yugis yami said to her but he didn't finished

"Uh whatever I couldn't really care less, I'm going back to my soul room I'm too exhausted from flying to cause an argument right now, and if I stay here any longer I'm gonna barf," she said and was about to leave

"Wait! Can I at least know what to call you?" he asked

"Huh, oh, just call me Leila, it's not my real name but it's the one I use, and you better remember it punk!" and at that she let me take over again as yami Yugi let little Yugi take over again

"well they seem to get along well at least she didn't attack him," I said and I was being truly honest

"Yeah, well I'll let you get unpacked just now bye," he then left and i sat down on the bed and started to unpack only leaving one box untouched, the one box that will not be opened until I can officially say that I am happy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's part 3 hoped you liked it please R&R if you do I will give you a virtual cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the yugioh characters but azami is mine as is the plot... thank you

Hey well I would like to give a big thanks to QUR1KFM who reviewed thank you very much and well here's the next part

* * *

It hadn't taken me long to unpack and now the room that was pretty boring had a laptop on the desk next to my ipod sound system, a couple of books and CDs, the walls had several posters on it (most of them were of my favorite bands such as evanescence and things like that) there was a knock on the door and Grampa came in.  
"wow, I see it didn't take long for you to settle in," he told me obviously a bit surprised at how fast I had set the room up,  
"hmm oh no it never does," I told him as I walked over to the desk and turned on the laptop,  
"I've gotten used to moving about,"  
"hmm how so?" he asked  
"well after my mum and dad died, I had to move in with my gran as she was the closest thing to family I had, you see my mum and dad aren't my real parents they adopted me when I was five and before that I had been to sixteen other homes," I looked at him and his face was like this OO  
"you see I was a bit of a troublesome child," I explained truth was that I just liked being at the orphanage with my friends so I would run away and moan and cry, the ones I call mum and dad now were the only ones who would let me see my old friends and so I liked them and stayed with them.  
"Oh, right," he said a tiny bit worried, just then Yugi walked in  
"hey Grampa I'm going out with the guys," just then he noticed the room  
"WOW," his face was the same as grandpas when he first saw the room  
"oh hey Yugi do you like the room?" I asked,  
"how long did this take you?" he asked  
"'bout, half and hour," I told him simply  
"oookkkaaayyyy, hey Azami do you want to come out with me and the guys? We can show you around the town," he asked  
"umm, okay, sure why not," I said I would be good to see the town so I wouldn't get lost, but then again I probably would anyway, I remember the last time I went camping

-Flashback-

I walked up the mountain, trying my best to concentrate on the map, I looked back and saw nobody

"uh, guys!" I called through the mist.

-Flashback-

"uh, Azami are you there?" Yugi asked waving a hand in front of my face

"huh, oh yeah," I told him shaking my head, ever since that day I have had a slight fear of heights and mountains. I was stuck for nearly two days!  
"Come on then," he said pulling me down the stairs and you stopped in front of a bunch of people I guessed were his friends  
"hey guys, this is Azami," he told them  
"Azami this is Joey, tea, Tristen, Bakura and Duke," he told you pointing to each one in turn  
"hi," I said with a little wave  
and they all said hi back and we all left.  
"So were are we going first?" I asked  
"I think we'll go to the arcade first," Yugi said  
"ok cool I loved going to the arcade back home," I said  
"so Azami where are you from?" Bakura asked  
"hmm oh yeah I'm from Scotland," I told them  
"oh, I thought I recognised that accent, did you know I'm from Britain myself,"  
"really wow, but your probably from England, I can tell by your accent," he simply nodded  
we then arrived at the arcade and I immediately noticed the DDR  
"yes I was so hoping they would have one here," said doing little happy dance  
"hey Azami are you any good," tea asked  
"yup back home they called me the dancing queen," I told her proudly  
"come on, I'll go against you," she said  
"your on," we went on a best two out of three and the first one I chose was can't stop falling in love (A.N. I don't know if the songs are the same there or not but this is a real song) and you won with a perfect score, then Tea chose the stupid barber and she won there was a tie breaker and the machine chose the song instead and it chose healing vision inside I was laughing because I knew this dance off by heart and I knew that tea would not be able to keep up on it (A.N. it's a very, VERY fast song)  
and I won  
"wow Azami where did you learn how to dance like that?" tea asked wiping the sweat off her forehead  
"well I used to go to a dance group, and we would practice on the DDR there." I explained  
"really maybe you can show me some of your dances," she asked but it was more like a plead  
"okay, okay, just don't beg me or else I won't do it k," I told her then went along and played some more games then we went to get something to eat  
"so Azami do you eat like hamburgers and stuff in Scotland?" Joey asked as I picked up a hamburger at the diner  
"yeah we eat loads of stuff like that," I told him and we then talked and ate. I swear that duke and Tristen were trying to hit me on me but I can't be very sure, and then came the subject of school  
"so what was your favourite subject?" Yugi asked  
"well it would have to be either PE or music," I told them  
"and why is that?" Bakura asked  
"well PE cos I just did dancing all the time, see we get to choose what class we took and music cos I love to sing," I told them then thought

'Shit, I hope they don't want to hear me sing,'  
"really can you sing for us one day?" Joey asked. I mentally slapped myself, I might like singing but I had this thing and I didn't really think I could sing though some of my friends said I can sing really well  
"uh I dunno I'm not very good and I only ever sing if I'm alone apart from my mum and dads funeral I sang at that but that was a special occasion," i said looking a bit sad at the mum and dad thing, I was really nervous  
"you don't have to if you don't want to," Bakura said trying to comfort me a bit and he had that face, the one that said 'you-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to-but-we-really-want-to-hear-you' I hated that face…  
"Hmm, oh no it's okay really I might sing it all depends on my mood," I said with a smile. That was the effect the face had on me, why the hell did his eyes always have to be in puppy dog mode.

Soon it was time to go back so I waved goodbye and went back to the shop, I had to go to school in two days (it's Saturday you start on Monday) so I went to my room and listened to some music and emailed my friends from back home. I hadn't told them that I was moving to Japan, I kinda slipped my mind (oops) I phoned my sister and went to bed

* * *

.Well that was chapter four hope you liked it please review thank you 


End file.
